Why Don't You and I
by Roonz
Summary: Song Fic. *Single* Marron has gotten into some trouble. She's been through a lot and isn't very happy with her life. Soon came a knock at her door..little does she know it will change her life.


I lay crying on a late Friday afternoon. The tears rushed down which burned my skin as they rippled out. It pained me to think about the terrible events, which had been going on in the past while.  
  
Letting loose all of my hair I sighed through the rapid tears, which had now sprawl onto my arm. I shook my head wild as if it would let loose of the thoughts which brought on my new pain.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, which startled me a little. Not wanting to open it I lay crying hoping the person would just go away.  
  
A few minutes later, the knocking stopped. Pausing for a second I took a deep breath. Why was I putting myself through all this? Why did I care?  
  
"I know you're in there Marron!" a voice shot from the door. I knew it all to well. That triggered my tears once more.  
  
"Please.I need to talk to you." came the voice again. A bit more soothing, I wished I could go open the door.and run into his arms. But I knew that would never happen. I knew that after all that had happened, I could never be happy.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know.that" His voice became a bit shaky near the end. It seemed as if he was crying. I shook my head not wanting to believe what was happening.  
  
"Damnit Marron! Open this door!" There was a pound on the door that was synchronized with the beating of my heart. I sniffed and wiped some of my tears away as if I was a little girl. The fear of my door breaking down got the best of me, or so I had thought.  
  
Walking very wobbly to the door I stopped. Taking a few deep breaths I reached for the handle. "I'm sorry.I'm so sorry." the voice came again. That seductive, sweet voice. I turned the doorknob quickly, which was unexpected for him.  
  
Falling onto my foot he got up right away. "Marron. I'm so glad you opened the door!" he embraced me into a hug which made me want to cry out once more. Fighting the tears all back I pulled away. Closing the door behind him I made my way back to the couch.  
  
"Are.are you alright?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I laughed, what an idiot. "Do I look alright!?" I scowled. My throat hurt after that. I looked down letting the tears fall onto the floor. Drop by drop, my own mini rainstorm. Add my voice and you've got the thunder.  
  
"No.I was just." He started. Not raising my head I spoke up, "You were just Trunks? Trying to rub it in? Make me feel bad? Well you can stop wondering, because you've accomplished what you came here to do."  
  
Firmly he replied, "You know that's not what I came here to do Marron." Slowly walking towards me he went on, "I." I smirked looking up at him. "You just don't get it do you Trunks?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks. "What's not to get? I only came here to make you feel better."  
  
"No one can make me feel better...not now." Putting my head into my hands I sighed once more. "What's done is done.we can't change the past."  
  
"You can't possibly be serious. You can't go through this alone!" He argued.as if he cared.  
  
"Pffft.don't try the innocent voice with me Trunks." I lay a hand on my stomach.  
  
"Innocent? What are you talking about? I'm only being honest!! Listen, I know you're only hurting yourself more by being alone. This isn't good, not for you.or for anyone else."  
  
He motioned towards my stomach. "I may be a guy, but I do know a thing or two about the right from wrong. I can help you though this, but only if you let me. Put down this wall of yours Marron." Sitting down next to me he put his arm around me.  
  
I pushed away smiling, "I don't know what you're talking about." I turned my head away from him as I felt new, fresh tears coming out. "You know perfectly well. Look, whether you like it or not, I am going to help you through his." He put my hands in his. A spark was sent through me as I turned to face him. "I know you want my help, I can see right through you.Marron." He smiled. I couldn't hide it any longer. He was reading me like a book. I didn't want to face this again, I couldn't. Falling into his arms I cried out, "Oh Trunks.I don't know if I can handle this." He grinned from ear to ear, "You can Marron. You're strong, very strong. And I'll be here every step of the way. I promise."  
  
"Thank you Trunks.thank you." I burst out into tears once again. While in the warmth of Trunks Briefs.  
  
"That's right Marron.let it all out." He stroked my hair gently as I cried away all my problems. Softly he kissed my forehead; "I love you." He spoke ever so softly that I couldn't hear him....  
  
Since the moment I spotted you.  
  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes.  
  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... and it's alright.  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud.  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down.  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied.  
  
Every time I try to talk to you.  
  
I get tongue-tied.  
  
Seems like everything I say to you.  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world.  
  
and be together forever.  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon.  
  
and straight on to heaven.  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in.  
  
When's this fever going to break?  
  
I think I've handled more than any man can take.  
  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around.  
  
And it's alright.  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud.  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down.  
  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied.  
  
Every time I try to talk to you.  
  
I get tongue-tied.  
  
Seems like everything I say to you.  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world.  
  
and be together forever.  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon.  
  
and straight on to heaven.  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in.  
  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end.  
  
Right about the same you walk by.  
  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'.  
  
Every time I try to talk to you.  
  
I get tongue-tied.  
  
Seems like everything I say to you.  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world.  
  
and be together forever.  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon.  
  
and straight on to heaven.  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in.  
  
I opened my eyes softy as the sun shined through. Getting up slowly I rubbed my eyes. They were wet, I must've cried myself to sleep again. I sighed, what else was new? Looking down a bit, I smiled.  
  
CRASH!  
  
What was that? I wondered, shocked. No one came here last night.did they? No, no.I wouldn've remembered. Holding my head in my hands I groaned.  
  
"Oh shit!" followed the crash. It sounded like a male voice. I gasped. Slowly getting up I grabbed the closest object in my reach. A clock.  
  
Biting my lower lip I got up slowly. A hand on my stomach, and the other gripping the clock. Step by step I walked up to the door.  
  
Just then someone came in, bumping straight into me. "Oof.." I fell on the floor the clock breaking next to me. I squinted my eyes, "Please don't hurt me.please." I pleaded.  
  
I heard light laughter. "Marron, Marron, Marron." I felt strong arms picking me up slowly. My eyes still closed, I stood confused.  
  
Blushing slightly I decided to open my eyes. "Tru.TRUNKS!?" I yelled.  
  
"In the flesh." He answered coolly. Although I could've sworn I saw a blush forming on his face. Myself blushing furiously I didn't notice, "What.what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
He paused and frowned. "You don't remember, do you?" He asked calmly.  
  
I shook my head lightly, damn headache. Placing a hand on my stomach I sat down. "Well.last night I came over, in hopes to make you feel a bit better. Um." He paused biting his lip.  
  
I could feel fresh tears coming on already. I sighed. "That's enough Trunks..I." The tears fell.wiping my eyes I looked up at Trunks.fake smile an' all. "I'm sorry.."  
  
He sat down next to me. "Don't worry about it.it's fine." He smiled which made me feel everything was ok. "Listen, I don't want you to ever be sorry, ok? None of this is your fault.none of it."  
  
The tears welled up once again. I shook my head, which caused some to fall. "Don't.worry.I..I'm alright.." I whimpered falling onto my head.bursting into tears.  
  
I felt a hand on my back, which was new to me. Stroking my back softly, he spoke. "Marron..get up." I shook my head.  
  
I felt two strong hands lift me up. He looked at me, "I told you I wasn't going to let you go through this alone." He stated. Pulling me towards him he put my arms around him. "Now, cry."  
  
I hugged him tighter, sniffing in his scent. I sighed it in. Trunks suddenly became very.warm. Pulling away from him I stared into his eyes. "Tr.Trunks."  
  
He turned to me, his face red and all. "Yes.Marron?"  
  
Leaning in towards him I closed my eyes. Not knowing if it was his smile, his scent, him blushing that made me do it.but I did.  
  
I reached his lips which caught him by surprise which I could tell because it took him a while to return my kiss. Throwing my arms around him I ruffled his hair.  
  
He pulled away softly, staring at me.bewildered. Covering it up quickly, he smirked, "Ready for breakfast?"  
  
I nodded slowly hardly understanding what had just happened. Having a tray being put on my lap, I ate.  
  
When I finished eating, Trunks cleared his throat. He wanted to give me another 'it's not your fault lecture' I rolled my eyes, "Trunks.if this is about."  
  
Having a finger placed on my lips, I stopped. "Please, don't speak. I need to say what I feel." He took a deep breath before starting up again. "Marron, you know how I feel about you. You know how I've always felt, when it comes to you. I loved you from the first day that I saw you. From our first date.to now. I may not have shown it, but.I felt it the whole way through." He paused once more.  
  
Which was good, because it was then when I realized that I was crying once again.  
  
"I know you don't like going through this again, but I need to say it.I know what he did to you.was my fault. I know, that if I didn't go out with Pan that night.you never would've." He looked towards my stomach. "You know.I know that I'm not the father, but.I really would like to take care of him.or her. As if I were. I want.I want to start a family with you. And only with you. I love you so much. So much it hurts. I see you here.crying, thinking that this is your fault.but it's not. You have to understand that." He stopped, possibly to re-think his choice of words.  
  
Flashbacks of that night came rushing back.  
  
You hold me inside your iris  
  
like a terminal stain on life  
  
You condescend to my primal brain  
  
and twist me around like a knife  
  
Can't begin to explain  
  
The feelings I have restrained  
  
Don't ask me how I am  
  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
  
Let me tell you  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
  
They never left me!  
  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
  
God, I never learn...  
  
You keep me hidden behind a curtain,  
  
an audible human display  
  
You feed me orchids to give me courage  
  
and keep me in line with disdain  
  
Can't begin to explain  
  
The feelings I have restrained  
  
Don't ask me how I am  
  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
  
Let me tell you  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
  
They never left me!  
  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
  
God, I never learn:  
  
I have nothing left for you...  
  
you left me with nothing  
  
I live at arm's length and die a little,  
  
between your constants by day  
  
I want my soul back before it's over,  
  
I can't even wish you away  
  
Can't begin to explain  
  
The feelings I have restrained  
  
Don't ask me how I am  
  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
  
Let me tell you  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
  
They never left me!  
  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
  
God, I never learn:  
  
I NEVER LEARN!!  
I looked myself in the mirror puckering my lips. "If Trunks wants to go out with Pan.then I'll just go out with Greg and see how he likes it!" The doorbell rang, I smiled and opened it. Smiling I waved. "Hiy."  
  
Roughly I was pushed inside by Greg. He pushed me against the couch ripping my clothes off quickly. Kicking roughly I tried to push him away.but it was no use. He pinned me down.kissing me again and again. His lips burned on my skin as they made contact.  
  
Trunk's words brought me back to reality.  
  
"Greg.was a bastard. What he did to you.I would've killed him on the spot, if it wasn't for you. You have the biggest heart.of anyone I know. And that's another reasons that I love you so." By now Trunks had my hands in his and was on the floor. "Marron." He gulped before going on, "Will you.marry me?" He revealed a ring, which seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
Everything that had happened in the past few months flashed before my eyes. The night, the day after it. Trunks apologizing, again.again.and again. My hands began to shake as I opened my mouth to answer, or so I had thought.  
  
"Trunks." Tears flowed down my face rapidly. "YOU BASTARD." My hand raised higher as I slapped him with the little energy I had left.  
  
He turned back towards me.shocked.  
  
I smiled, through all my tears. "It.." I took deep breaths. Placing my hand on his now red cheek I stroked it softly. "It took you this long to ask me? Do you know how long I've been waiting? How long, I've been hoping that you would run through my door and sweep my off my feet. I have.been waiting forever. I know, that I can't raise this baby.alone. I need someone, and that someone is you Trunks. You.and only you."  
  
A huge grin now on his face.he bluntly asked, "Soooo.is that a yes, or a no?"  
  
"Yes..yes Trunks, I will marry you!" Slipping the ring on my finger he 'swept' me off my feet, kissing me.  
  
"I love you.Mrs.Briefs." He said, slyly.  
  
"I love you too.Trunks."  
  
The End 


End file.
